fantasies
by Lizxcliff11
Summary: "Do you have any fantasies?" Kirishima shifted, looking down at his boyfriend. "Fantasies?" "Yeah, ya know. Anything you've always wanted to do or try sexually?" Bakugou shrugged as much as he could being squished against Kirishima. "Hmm, I'm not sure. You've kinda fulfilled a lot of what I've wanted to do." Kirishima's hand drifted lower, squeezing Bakugou's ass cheek.


"Oi, Shitty-Hair!" Katsuki Bakugou yells across the common area of the dorms at UA to his best friend.

"Bakubro!" Eijirou Kirishima calls out in return. He doesn't tear his eyes from the video game in front of him, but his eyes shine a little brighter knowing the blonde is here.

"You still need tutoring?" Bakugou had his hands stuffed in his pockets, nails digging into his palms creating crescent moon shapes.

"Hell yeah!" Kirishima jumps from his spot on the couch, dropping the controller in his seat. "Take my spot, Sero!"

"Yes!" Hanta Sero gets up from his spot on the floor to where Kirishima had previously been.

Kirishima walks quickly over to where Bakugou was standing. The blonde _'tsk'_ed at the overexcitement seeping through Kirishima's pores and turned on his heel, bee-lining to the elevators.

"See ya later, guys!" Kirishima waved over his shoulder to their other friends, following Bakugou, whose impatiently pushing the **UP** button. Taking in their surroundings, Kirishima takes notice that they are out of sight from the others. Kirishima tries to hide the smirk that begins to creep up.

The elevator doors slide open, and before Bakugou can react, Kirishima pushes him in, clicking the third floor, and shoves Bakugou up against the wall of the elevator. The doors slide shut with a _click _just as Bakugou lets out a groan.

"You idio-" Bakugou is cut off by firm, aggressive lips on his. His eyes shut on instinct, the tension in Bakugou's body begins to lessen. He feels Kirishima's arms and body holding him up, and he knows he can trust Kirishima and let go… but he is still aware of their surroundings and refuses to let his guard down until they are in the privacy of Kirishima's bedroom.

Still, Bakugou can't help put melt into the familiar kiss, passion pouring out in the pressure he pushes back at Kirishima. Bakugou's hands grasp Kirishima's waist, pulling the red head even closer, fingers leaving bruises in the pale skin hiding under Kirishima's school uniform.

Kirishima smirks against the kiss, letting his boyfriend have a bit of control of the situation for now, knowing he will have the man on his knees, _begging,_ soon enough. One of Kirishima's hands goes from Bakugou's hips, up his chest, into blonde spikes, pulling roughly. Bakugou lets out a soft moan at the pain, pulling away from those addictive lips, exposing his neck.

Kirishima takes the opportunity to kiss, lick, and nip at the pale skin as he hears a ding echoing the space around them. Kirishima peaks his hazy eyes open, looking up at the number of floors they've past, realizing they reached the third.

All at once, Kirishima reluctantly pulls himself away from Bakugou's body, in case someone is waiting on the other side of the doors, and the thought of being caught going straight to his groin. Bakugou slumps against the wall.

When no one appears at the opening of the elevator, Kirishima lets out a quiet breathe, then sends a mischievous smirk at Bakugou, who gives a glare in response.

"You're fucking lucky, bastard." Bakugou growls out, panting, eyes full of lust.

Kirishima sent Bakugou a wink and left the confined space. Bakugou followed after him like a well-trained pup. No one was in the hall, so Bakugou caught up to Kirishima, wrapping his arms around the redhead's middle, running his hands up and down Kirishima's torso. Kirishima let out a soft sigh of contentment, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's warm hands. Unlocking the door, Kirishima turned in Bakugou's arms and grabbed Bakugou's hands, dragging them into Kirishima's room. Bakugou kicked the door closed behind them.

At the sound of the door closing, Kirishima attacked Bakugou's lips furiously, biting and sucking, stealing Bakugou's breath away. The explosive teen was a panting mess, hands wandering all over, tugging at Kirishima's clothes.

"_Katsuki_…" Kirishima moans against Bakugou's mouth, said teen shivering at hearing his first name. "Do you know how fucking _hot_ you looked in training today?"

"Mmmm," Bakugou moans in response, "_Eijiro…_"

"It's like you were purposely teasing me," Kirishima trailed his lips down Bakugou's neck, ending at his collarbone, sucking lightly. Bakugou arched into Kirishima's body.

"Ahh…" Squeezing his eyes shut, Bakugou was beginning to lose control of his actions and mouth.

"Is that what you were trying to do, Katsuki?" Kirishima pulled back to look Bakugou in the eyes, when he noticed the blonde's eyes were shut. "Look at me." Kirishima said authoritatively. Bakugou slowly cracked his eyes open, locking his gaze on Kirishima. "Were you trying to tease me, today?" He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Bakugou had two options here: admit to teasing Kirishima, and possibly getting punished, which would be _glorious_; or tell him he wasn't, risking getting punished even worse, which also sounded amazing. Bakugou opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Kirishima's eyebrow went higher.

"No response?" Kirishima asked, placing his knee in between Bakugou's leg, grinding against Bakugou's hardened length. Bakugou threw his head back and groaned. "Look at me." Kirishima's voice raised in volume. Bakugou quickly looked at Kirishima, eyes wide.

"On your knees." Kirishima commanded, letting go of Bakugou. The blonde dropped to his knees with a _thunk_, looking up innocently. Kirishima cupped Bakugou's cheek. "So pretty."

Bakugou leaned into the warm hand, eyes fluttering close. A small smile made its way onto Kirishima's face, his thumb brushing under Bakugou's eye.

"You gonna be good for me, dear?" Kirishima's voice was soft, giving Bakugou an out if he wanted one. Bakugou opened his eyes and looked up at the man in front of him.

"Yes, sir." Bakugou responded with confidence. Kirishima's smile turned into a smirk.

"Good."

"Midoriya?" Shoto Todoroki knocked lightly on Izuku Midoriya's bedroom dorm. Todoroki leaned his ear up against the door, listening for any signs of life on the other side.

Eventually, the dual teen heard a slight whimper. Todoroki sighed and grasped the doorknob.

"I'm going to come in, okay?" Hearing another whine, Todoroki turned the handle and walked into Midoriya's room.

It was pitch dark, the only light coming from the open door, Todoroki's silhouette in the doorway. A series of sniffles come from the large bump on the bed in the corner of the room. Todoroki sighs.

"Babe?" Todoroki calls out to his boyfriend. A whimper and the large blanket begins to shuffle around. Todoroki walks swiftly to the side of Midoriya's bed. "Babe," Kneeling at the bedside, Todoroki slowly reached out. "I'm going to pull the blanket back, okay?" A sniffle.

Todoroki pulled the blanket away from Midoriya's body, finding the small man trembling, curled into himself.

"Oh sweetheart," Todoroki sighs. Reaching out, Todoroki brushed some sweaty strands of green hair off of Midoriya's forehead. Midoriya whined at the contact, squeezing his eyes closed tightly. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Midoriya let out a sob, moving his face into the mattress. "Can I come up?" Todoroki watched Midoriya nod and try to scoot backwards without releasing his position. Todoroki rose, moving the blanket off Midoriya completely. Lifting Midoriya into his arms, Todoroki sat on the bed, placing Midoriya into his lap.

Midoriya curled into Todoroki's chest, grabbing tightly onto his white button up, drenching it with his tears. Todoroki let Midoriya cry it all out, not caring about anything except the teen in his arms.

After several minutes, Midoriya's sobs have calmed down and the shivering had lessened. Todoroki loosens his hold slightly, enough for Midoriya to move around if he wants to.

"Ready to talk, love?" Todoroki whispered, afraid of frightening Midoriya.

"Just," Midoriya started, voice shaky. "Just a bad day, ya know?" He opens his eyes and looks at Todoroki, giving a wobbly smile.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Todoroki gave Midoriya a sad smile in return.

"Can you just hold me?"

"Of course, love." Todoroki held Midoriya tighter, rubbing his hands up and down Midoriya arms and back.

"Fuck, you're amazing." Bakugou sighs, tucked under Kirishima's arm, flush against the side of the red head's body. Bakugou's pointer finger traced the pectorals on Kirishima's chest, which shook with light laughter.

"You say that everytime, dear." Kirishima's hand lightly ran up and down Bakugou's naked spine.

"Because you fucking are," Bakugou scoffed. "The way you move, the way you touch, _God_, I'm getting riled up just thinking about it." Bakugou turns and leaves kisses and love bites all over Kirishima's chest. Kirishima shivered.

"Give a bro a sec," Kirishima reached across and grasped Bakugou's trailing hand, planting a kiss to its palm.

"Fine, fine," Bakugou grumbled. A comfortable silence took over them before Bakugou spoke up again. "Do you have any fantasies?" Kirishima shifted, looking down at his boyfriend.

"Fantasies?"

"Yeah, ya know. Anything you've always wanted to do or try sexually?" Bakugou shrugged as much as he could being squished against Kirishima.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. You've kinda fulfilled a lot of what I've wanted to do." Kirishima's hand drifted lower, squeezing Bakugou's ass cheek, causing the explosive teen to yelp.

"Shut up ya damn idiot," Bakugou snarled.

"It's true!" Kirishima laughed, kissing Bakugou's forehead.

"Anything else?" Bakugou asked, relaxing more against Kirishima.

"Hmm," Kirishima thought about it for a second. "I'm not sure, how about you?"

Bakugou was silent, debating on admitting it. Ultimately deciding that he trusted Kirishima, he spoke, "I've always wanted to try a threesome." Kirishima tensed and Bakugou looked up.

Kirishima rolled the thought around in his head. Feeling eyes on him, he looked down at Bakugou, who was giving him wide eyes of fear. Fear of rejection. "I - I think I'd be open to that."

Bakugou stared at Kirishima, not sure if he heard correctly. Eventually, once the shock dissipated, Bakugou sat up, looking down at Kirishima.

"I'll say it again; _fuck_ you're amazing." Diving down, Bakugou gave a bruising kiss to Kirishima's lips, whose laughter filled the room, arms wrapping around the man he loved.

"_Shoto_…" Midoriya moaned, tightly gripping the sheets at his sides, back arching off the bed, eyes sliding shut.

Todoroki let out a groan around the cock in his mouth, the vibrations sending jolts of pleasure throughout Midoriya's body. Todoroki relaxed his throat, letting the length go deeper into his throat and swallowed.

"_Fuck!_" Midoriya's body jolted. "I-I'm so close, S-Shoto." One of Midoriya's hands thread through Todoroki's hair, tugging lightly. "Y-You're gonna make me cum, babe."

Todoroki stayed where he was, sucking and swallowing faster, pushing Midoriya's climax to the edge.

"S-Shoto, I'm c-cumming," Midoriya tries pulling Todoroki off his cock, but Todoroki stays strong, closing his eyes, relaxing his throat. Two more harsh gulps and Midoriya releases his seed into Todoroki's mouth.

Todoroki works Midoriya through his orgasm until he's a shaking mess under the dual user. Once he's sure Midoriya is finished, Todoroki lets off with a sudden _pop_. Midoriya pants above him, slowly coming back to the world around him.

"You alright, monkey?" Todoroki called out to Midoriya, using the nickname he had established when they began dating. The use of the nickname, and the scratchiness in Todoroki's voice from having a cock down his throat, brought a giggle out of Midoriya, who reached out his arms for Todoroki.

Todoroki happily shifted into his boyfriend's embrace, snuggling into Midoriya's neck leaving butterfly kisses all over. Midoriya let out a shiver.

"Thank you." Midoriya moved his head away from Todoroki's roaming lips to look him in the eye. "And I'm sorry." Todoroki lifted an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"For earlier, crying and all." Midoriya's voice cracked, but he tried covering it up with a cough.

"You have no reason to be sorry," Todoroki ran a cool hand through Midoriya's hair. "You were sad, and that happens. I just want to be here for you." Todoroki kept his voice soft, endearing.

"You're perfect," Midoriya's eyes began to water. "Thank you."

"Anytime, monkey." Todoroki gave him a smile, which Midoriya returned. "I'm always here for you." Midoriya hummed, nuzzling his face into Todoroki's neck, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend. Sighing, Todoroki let Midoriya push him into the mattress, straddling Todoroki's hips. Midoriya began leaving bites and kisses down Todoroki's naked torso.

"I believe it's your turn though," Midoriya smirked into Todoroki's hip, licking along the band of the boxers Todoroki was still wearing. Todoroki let out a hiss, then a long moan.

"Yesss."

"Anyone you have in mind?" Kirishima asked Bakugou, genuinely curious about this whole threesome thing. Bakugou sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Honestly?" Bakugou asked, looking over at his still naked boyfriend who was cleaning the room from their activities.

"Yeah," Kirishima looked up, noticing the nervousness in Bakugou's expression. "You can tell me, babe. I won't be mad, honest." Dropping the towels into a hamper, Kirishima sat on the bed, lifting Bakugou's legs, placing them on his lap.

"Um," Bakugou dropped eye contact, looking at the hands wringing on his stomach as he lazily laid in Kirishima's bed, also naked. "Shitty Deku."

"Really?" Kirishima's eyebrows rose high. "Anyone else?"

"The half 'n half bastard." Bakugou refused to look at Kirishima's face, afraid of what he might see.

"Huh," Kirishima thought about, rubbing his hands along Bakugou's long legs. "Sounds like fun, actually." Bakugou's head snapped up at that.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Well, yeah," Kirishima's features were soft. "Midoriya seems like the type to either be really shy and cute, or super dominant and hot. Same with Todoroki, except, he'd be more quiet. Midoriya is probably super loud." Kirishima chuckled to himself.

When he didn't hear a response, he looked over at Bakugou, whose mouth was open wide, eyes blown out.

"S-Sorry," Kiristhima apologized, moving Bakugou's legs off his lap to finish cleaning, maybe even get dressed. But before he could get off the bed, Bakugou reached out and grabbed Kirishima's arm.

"Don't be," Bakugou's voice had gotten an octave lower, causing Kirishima to look back at him. "Y-You're probably right." Bakugou swallowed harshly. "We don't have to do anything, or even ask them, again it's just a fantasy. I don't want you getting caught up in your fucking head over this. Okay?"

"Okay," Kirishima smiled, moving up the bed to lay next to Bakugou. "But, I do think I'm up for it if either of them would be. But…" Kirishima just realised something.

"What is it?"

"That would mean telling someone about our relationship," Kirishima bit his lip.

"Ah," Bakugou thought it over. "We can figure it out, think more on it. We don't have to do anything today."

"Yeah, that's true."

"C'mere," Bakugou extended his arms, pulling Kirishima towards him. "I'm tired, and you still haven't given me my extended need of cuddles after fucking me into oblivion." Kirishima chuckled.

"You got it, dear."

The weekend came and went, classes going back into full swing on Monday. Sunday consisted of Todoroki and Midoriya working on homework, then Midoriya letting out some of what he'd been feeling recently.

"I'm just," Midoriya had said, cuddled against Todoroki in his bed. "I'm so scared I won't be as good as All Might thinks I can be."

Todoroki kept quiet, knowing his boyfriend needed to let this out before he gave his comfort and input.

"So many people are depending on me, have high expectations, and I just feel like I'm going to let them down. My mom is always worrying, and I feel awful doing that to her. What if something happens one day and I can't save the most important people. Like Kacchan? When he got kidnapped? A-And, I don't think I'm prepared to be any sort of symbol. I'm so small, and weak, and useless, a-and…" Midoriya had started to work himself up again, tears formed in his eyes.

"Shh, shh," Todoroki rubbed his hands up and down Midoriya's back to calm him, "Calm down, it's okay." Midoriya sniffled, and his hands wiped the unshed tears away. "Do you want to know what I think?"

Midoriya hummed and closed his eyes and snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

"I think you're are amazing. I think that the reason everyone depends on you is because they trust and believe in you. I don't think you could let anyone down, because anyone who knows you, knows that you put everything into what you're doing, so no matter what the outcome, you tried your best, and that's okay."

Midoriya whimpered, and fisted his hand on top of Todoroki's chest.

"Maybe you don't feel prepared, but I know and you know, that you will keep working and training to be the symbol and hero _you_ want to be. You are _not_ useless, or weak, or anything like that, and I will spend the rest of my life reminding you if I have to." Todoroki placed a sweet kiss to Midoriya's forehead, and lingered there for a moment. Midoriya let out a deep breathe.

"Thank you, Shoto."

"No need to thank me, love." Todoroki tightened his hold.

Midoriya's mood had brightened after that. Walking into class 2-A, his smile was wide and he had a slight bounce in his step. Passing between Bakugou and Kirishima, Midoriya took his usual seat behind his childhood best friend.

Bakugou was rereading over his notes for a possible pop quiz when he felt someone poking his side.

"Pst, Bakubro," Kirishima tries getting Bakugou's attention. Bakugou had to hold back from answering his secret boyfriend immediately, keeping up a facade before pretending to lose it.

"What, shitty hair!"

Kirishima narrows his eyes, and Bakugou had to stop himself from shivering at the glare. They had a staring contest until Kirishima finally smirked. His eyes dart quickly to the green haired teen behind Bakugou. The blonde '_tsk_'ed and continued facing forward.

"Hey, Midoriya!" Kirishima calls out. Midoriya jumps in his seat.

"Oh, h-hey Kirishima." Midoriya stutters, ears warm.

"You doing anything next weekend?" Bakugou's eyes widen, notes forgotten. Kirishima keeps a sweet smile directed towards Midoriya.

"U-um, I'm not sure. I would have to check. Why, w-whats up?" Midoriya can feel Todoroki's eyes on him.

"I've been told by Tokoyami that you kick ass at Fortnite. Wanted to team up with you and finally get a Victory Royale!" Kirishima yells in excitement, pounding a fist into his palm.

Midoriya lets out a sheepish chuckle. "I wouldn't say I'm that good." He rubs a hand on the back of his sweaty neck.

At that moment, Tokoyami walks by, scoffing at Midoriya. "He's a damn liar. Can solo it til the end if he wanted to." Continuing on his way, Tokoyami goes to his seat in the back next to Todoroki.

"Hey, Tokoyami," Todoroki speaks softly, not wanting to cause attention.

"Yeah?" Tokoyami looks at Todoroki, blindly pulling out his books.

"What are they talking about?" he nods his head in the direction of Midoriya and Kirishima.

"Oh, Kirishima invited Midoriya to hangout next weekend and play Fortnite." He continues watching Todoroki, who is still watching the scene before him.

"Hm, alright."

"So? Whaddaya say?" Kirishima gives a spiky grin, the one that would make anyone agree. And Midoriya does just that.

"O-Okay, sounds great." Midoriya gives a shaky smile.

Bakugou's hands tense around his papers, nearly ripping them apart.

"Bro!" Kirishima breaks through, punching Bakugou's arm. The blonde immediately releases his grip on his notes, but shoots a glare at Kirishima.

"Fuck off, Shitty-Hair!"

**From: **_**Midoriya**_

** Thursday 6:29 p.m.**

hi kirishima! are we still on for Saturday night?

Kirishima smirks at the text in his phone. Bakugou sees this.

"Yo! Ei!" Bakugou yells in his boyfriends ear. "What's more interesting than your homework?!" Without a word, Kirishima turns his phone for Bakugou to see. The blonde reads it and his eyes widen. "You were serious?!"

"Calm down, babe," Kirishima laughs. "Nothing has to happen. I just want us to hangout!"

"I don't remember being included in these plans," Bakugou glares.

"Well that's change that, shall we?"

**To: **_**Midoriya**_

** Thursday, 6:30 p.m.**

yeah bro! mind if bakugou joins us? forgot he was staying at the dorms this weekend too.

"Fuck you, Ei," Bakugou grumbles.

"After homework," Kirishima whispers and leans, biting Bakugou's earlobe. The blonde shudders as Kirishima's phone vibrates again.

**From: **_**Midoriya**_

** Thursday, 6:31 p.m.**

yeah that's fine! i was actually going to ask if todoroki could come too? i forgot we had study plans beforehand, but we can come down to the lounge afterwards!

Kirishima smiles, and shows Bakugou. "See, nothing has to happen. Now Todoroki will be there."

Bakugou's face flushes. "Whatever."

"I'm being clingy, aren't I?" Todoroki says quietly, staring down at his lap.

Midoriya looks up from his phone. "Not at all, Sho!" He reaches a hand out, placing it on Todoroki's knee. "Practically everyone is going home this weekend, except us. I don't want you to be up here all alone while I'm with them."

Todoroki looks up at Midoriya and gives him a small smile. "Okay, monkey." He leans over placing a kiss to Midoriya's cheek. The greenette blushes, turning his head to capture Todoroki's lips in a kiss before he could pull away.

Todoroki's arms wrap around Midoriya's waist as he pushes Midoriya back so he's laying on his bed. Midoriya giggles, pulling Todoroki with him, kissing him with such intensity, Todoroki's heart just may burst.


End file.
